Another Year to Go
by Talim76
Summary: Vingt-et-un drabbles qui n'auraient normalement eu aucune raison de se retrouver ensemble... Normalement. / / Personnages, thèmes et genres variés. For Saharu-chan.


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Voilà, voilà... Je sais que je ne publie plus beaucoup en ce moment et j'en suis la première désolée. Mais il faut me comprendre : du boulot, du boulot, du boulot. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais en voir le bout, mais on va essayer de s'accrocher «soupire» ...Donc, ça, c'est surtout la raison officielle,. L'autre, c'est qu'en ce moment... Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris. J'arrive pas à produire grand chose de cohérent, je ne trouve plus mes idées drôles et je sais que me forcer à écrire n'aide pas.

...Sur quoi vous allez sans doute vous dire «Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça alors que, justement, tu postes?». Et vous avez raison, haha... Eh bien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial et que je ne pouvais décemment PAS ne rien écrire pour cette occasion! En effet, nous sommes le 18 Novembre.

Ce qui signifie... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**, **SAHARU-CHAN** !

Désolée, ma chère belle, si je t'ai semblé un peu distante, voir peu intéressée au sujet de ton anniversaire ces derniers temps, mais je voulais au maximum maintenir la surprise (encore que... en est-ce vraiment une?)! Je le répète, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai produit pour toi. Pourtant, j'ai essayé... j'espère que ça réussira au moins à te divertir. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident pour toi, alors je tiens juste à te remercier pour être quelqu'un d'aussi formidable. Je le dis, je le maintiens, tu n'auras pas le droit de me démentir. Tu es géniale, et c'est peu de le dire, alors surtout ne change jamais! Et continues d'écrire, pour le bien de ce fandom : moi, je suis déjà fan.

Te voilà donc âgée de 21 ans «essuie une larme» Tout le monde grandit si vite! Alors, pour toi, vingt-et-un drabbles, pas toujours très malins, pas toujours très drôles, pas toujours très recherchés. J'ai essayé autant que possible de faire intervenir personnages et duos que tu affectionnes, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Cela, tu me le diras après coup :)

Voilà. Message d'introduction un brin bordélique, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Encore une fois, merci à toi d'être mon amie, d'être une aussi bonne auteur, d'être une fille aussi drôle et fantastique, d'être toi tout simplement! :) Sincèrement, merci.

Et pour toute autre personne assez brave pour s'aventurer ici... petit rappels :

-J'ai répété bien assez de fois que je ne possède ni Saint Seiya, ni aucune des autres œuvres évoquées ici.

-Mise en page un peu bâclée, j'en suis navrée. Et un titre pas franchement adéquat, je m'en excuse.

-Pas de warning particulier ici, je suppose... Je pense que les sous-entendus ne sont pas assez forts pour faire basculer cette fic dans le «M»

-Enfin, il me semble important de vous prévenir : une bonne partie de ces drabbles ont été écrits suite à bons nombres de délires avec **Saharu**. Si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre nos privates jokes, pas grave, ça ne devrait pas couper la compréhension générale... Mais maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir! ;)

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous... et à toi, mon amie! :)

* * *

**Le mot est l'excuse de la pensée.**

Les deux hommes se fixaient depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole, leurs mouvement interrompus, presque conscients de la fragilité du moment. Seule la respiration calme de Milo et la caresse qu'il répétait sur les doigts de son vis-à-vis venait troubler ce silence ambiant : il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Pas avec lui.

Car, son front collé contre le sien, ses yeux perdus dans les iris bleu qui lui faisaient face, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Camus aurait été capable de deviner la moindre de ses pensées avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Ils en étaient tous les deux persuadés.

Et il lui sembla presque entendre la voix lente, profonde du Français alors qu'il rapproche encore un peu son visage du sien, son regard plus perçant que jamais.

_«Je sais, Milo._

_Je sais et je comprends. Nous en avons toujours été capable, et ce depuis notre enfance. Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent entre toi et moi. Les paroles ne servent à rien. Je t'ai toujours percé à jour. Tu m'as toujours compris. Ça ne changera pas._

_Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons plus imaginer un avenir l'un sans l'autre, je le conçois. Ça ne me dérange plus de voir les choses ainsi. Ça ne me dérange plus de deviner ta voix... Mais il y a des limites, Milo._

_Oui, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Et de la même manière, je pense que tu sais déjà quelle est ma réponse._

_...Non. Rien ne se passera entre nous sur la table de la salle à manger avec les enfants dans la chambre d'à côté. Point final.»_

* * *

**Heureux les amants retrouvés.**

A cette période de l'année, le soleil se levait aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.

Ce qui ne dérangea pas outre-mesure le jeune Chevalier du Scorpion, qui accueillit avec une bonne humeur déroutante le léger rayon lumineux venu lui chatouiller le visage à travers les volets rudimentaires.

Milo n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un que l'on aurait pu qualifier du matin. Sauf en comptant «onze heures et demie» dans cette même catégorie, ce que les hautes autorités du Sanctuaire se refusaient encore à faire : l'administration laissait étonnamment à désirer depuis la trahison d'Aioros, sans que personne n'ai pu créer un lien logique entre ces deux faits...

Le jeune Grec était pour sa part à des années lumière de ces considérations, alors qu'il s'étirait de bien-être dans les fourrures du lit de Camus : il avait le sentiment étrange et merveilleux que rien n'aurait pu entamer sa jovialité, ce matin.

En fait, cette bonne humeur s'étendait depuis déjà trois jours : à l'instant-même où il avait reçu de la part du Pope un ordre de mission de renfort auprès du Chevalier du Verseau pour une durée d'une semaine, son cœur fut empli d'un bonheur si intense qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'en connaître les raisons, et monta dans le premier train pour la Russie. Sans se départir un seul instant de son sourire pendant les trente six heures de trajet.

Un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer l'univers entier lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant cette cabane abandonnée au beau milieu des plaines enneigées de Sibérie, Camus adossé contre la porte. Le couvant d'un regard tendre et reconnaissant. Un instant avait suffi pour qu'ils ne tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant un fiévreux baiser ; le premier depuis près d'un an. Un moment de pure joie qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu gâché. Même le pointilleux Verseau n'avait osé évoquer les détails de sa mission dans la soirée, sans doute par peur de ruiner cette soirée tant attendue, qui s'était poursuivie et terminée sous les fourrures du lit.

Et les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant lentement à l'esprit, Milo sentit son sourire s'élargir encore davantage, se rappelant qu'il lui restait encore une semaine à passer de la sorte. La phase ultime du bonheur, pour tant soit peu que l'on comprenne Milo.

Sauf qu'il y avait un souci. Un léger souci : ...la place qu'aurait dû occuper son français bien-aimé à ses côtés était vide. Et que les deux yeux bleu azur qui auraient dû se poser sur lui avaient cédé leur place à deux paires de mirettes enfantines, qui le contemplaient avec curiosité et suspicion. D'ailleurs, le plus haut des deux bambins, qui aux yeux de Milo n'était guère plus grand que trois pommes écrasées, fronça distinctement les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Vous êtes qui, vous? Où est Maître Camus?

Et Milo, commençant à comprendre qu'il y avait un semblant d'embrouilles qui lui avait surement échappé, vit tous ses espoirs partir en fumée à la découverte d'une petite note de la main du français, laissée bien en évidence sur le tas de couvertures du lit, à son attention :

«_Cher__ Milo,_

_Merci mille fois à toi d'avoir accepté de garder mes disciples le temps que je termine ma mission de routine avec Shura._

_Je reviens dans une semaine,_

_Camus._»

* * *

**Les malheurs et les jumeaux ne viennent jamais seul.**

-Bon... Laisse nous encore tenter notre chance : un dernier coup!

-A votre guise.

-Je ne saurai trop déconseiller cet air supérieur. Nous sommes certains de réussir, cette fois.

Face à cette menace à peine dissimulée, leur interlocuteur se contente d'hausser les épaules et, avec un air amusé, suit du regard le petit spectacle auquel se livrent les chevaliers des Gémeaux, le reste de leur public les dévisageant avec attention et intérêt.

Devant eux, les corps des deux frères se frôlent et s'entremêlent, tournent sur eux-mêmes dans un tourbillon que personne ne parvient à suivre, avant de finalement se stabiliser et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, leurs tenues identiques et leurs expressions jumelles.

Et lorsque les deux bouches s'ouvrent, c'est comme une seule voix qui s'élève pour poser, confiante, cette même question :

-Alors...? Nous attendons la réponse.

Abattus par la ressemblance des jumeaux, les autres guerriers présents décident d'abandonner le défi, incapables de faire la moindre distinction entre les deux sosies parfaits. Ce qui n'est pourtant pas le cas de leur vis-à-vis.

Et sans même les fixer une seconde, Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, confiant, pointe tour à tour les deux hommes pour déclarer d'une voix ferme et assuré :

-Vous êtes Saga. Et voici Kanon.

Et vu la mine déconfite qu'abordent les jumeaux à cet instant, il a fait mouche une fois de plus. Et ce sont finalement des murmures admiratifs et quelques applaudissements timides qui se font entendre parmi les quelques chevaliers et spectres présents. Ce qui semble parfaitement réjouir le juge des Enfers.

Et profondément agacer l'homme désigné comme Saga quelques secondes auparavant, qui ne manque pas de grincer des dents devant ce sans-faute :

-Bien... Dix essais et pas une seule erreur. Je m'incline. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question : comment diable pouvez-vous nous distinguer si aisément sans qu'aucun de nos amis les plus proches n'en soit jamais capable?

A cet interrogatoire, Rhadamanthe se contente de sourire, très brièvement. Pour répondre avec un plaisir non-feint :

-Qu'y puis-je? Il ne m'a jamais été difficile de faire la différence entre la valeur apparente et la qualité véritable...

Ces derniers mots clairement détachés alors qu'il tourne son regard doré vers l'identifié Kanon, qui fronce légèrement les sourcils devant cette affirmation et souffle légèrement pour dégager sa frange, l'air désintéressé.

Saga, lui, ne voit clairement pas la situation avec autant de détachement et il répondant d'une voix modérément polie, son visage agité par une vive exaspération :

-Je crains que mon frère et moi ne soyons plus guère d'humeur à vous divertir de la sorte. Veuillez bien nous excuser le temps que nous changions de tenue. Viens-tu, mon frère?

La demande reste en somme facultative, puisque Saga s'empresse d'agripper la manche de son frère pour le traîner, avec mauvaise humeur, à sa suite jusqu'à leur Temple. Kanon ne fait pas un geste pour changer de chemin. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard derrière lui, pour voir quelques personnes se rapprocher du juge, le complimenter, l'observer suspicieusement, essayer de lui soutirer sa technique alors que ce dernier ignore tout commentaire, l'air vaguement diverti. Et Kanon doit alors baisser la tête pour cacher un sourire... Parce que, dans le fond, peut-être que c'était toujours ce qu'il avait voulu : juste un homme, juste quelqu'un, qui puisse le regarder un jour. Qui sache le reconnaître, _lui_. Voir en lui autre chose qu'un simple reflet... et peut-être même bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer le concernant.

Mais ça, il ne lui avouera jamais, bien sûr. Ou pas tout de suite, en tout cas...

Et alors que les deux frères s'apprêtent à disparaître dans le troisième Temple, Rhadamanthe a tout juste le temps de se retourner discrètement pour suivre la silhouette élancée du Dragon des Mers. Ou, plus particulièrement, fixer cette minuscule trace rougeâtre sur le côté de son cou. Unique vestige d'une morsure nocturne particulièrement bestiale qu'il lui avait infligé, il y avait de cela huit jours.

Et qu'il avait tout intérêt à lui administrer à nouveau sur une base régulière, s'il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, et se récolter un nouveau poing de l'aîné dans la face, après avoir regrettablement caressé la cuisse du mauvais jumeau un mois auparavant...

* * *

**Les amis se reconnaissent dans leurs blessures.**

-Non, écoute. Je veux bien essayer d'être gentil, mais il y a des limites!

-Enfin, le pauvre... Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien, quand même!

D'un geste las, Shiryû passe ses mains sur son visage et tente d'ignorer la mine outrée que lui présente Seiya en ce moment-même. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Hyoga est assis sur son lit, le corps agité de sanglots, ses épaules entourées des bras paisibles de Shun, qui fait tout son possible pour atténuer son chagrin. En vain.

Shiryû reconnaît alors qu'il a peut-être exagéré... néanmoins, il a l'intime conviction que n'importe quel être sensé aurait réagi exactement de la même manière à sa place.

Hyoga est son ami. L'un des meilleurs qu'il ai jamais eu. Et, les Dieux en soient témoins, il lui confierait sans hésiter sa vie si le Destin l'y poussait un jour... Mais trop, c'était trop! Bon sang, ils avaient tous subi d'éprouvants malheurs et perdu de valeureux compagnons au combat et pourtant, seul Hyoga trouvait encore le moyen de se morfondre sur cette réalité. _Tous les jours_. Sans leur laisser le moindre répit :

«_Et ma très chère mère, ma si jolie mère..._», «_Mon maître vénéré, si regretté..._», «_Isaak, mon cher ami disparu..._», ...En continu. Et toujours avec la même désolation.

Shun était un garçon indulgent, toujours prêt à porter secours aux âmes égarées. Seiya se plaignant lui-même de sa vie de manière plus ou moins quotidienne, il faisait de son mieux pour réconforter le Cygne. Shiryû, lui, avait tout simplement craqué. Et alors que le jeune blond était venu à lui ce matin, commençant sa phrase par «Je pensais à Maître Camus tout à l'heure et...», le Dragon n'avait même pas attendu la suite et, exaspéré, était allé s'asseoir plus loin, laissant le jeune Russe totalement désemparé. Et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il pleurait bruyamment entre les bras d'Andromède depuis des heures, gémissant de temps à autres «Même mes frères me détestent, maintenant!»

Raison pour laquelle Seiya fait de nouveau face au Dragon, l'air particulièrement remonté, attendant des excuses ou tout du moins une explication de sa part. Ce que Shiryû semble peiner à lui accorder :

-Écoute, Seiya... Je suis parfaitement conscient de la douleur qu'engendre la perte d'un être cher et je comprends tout à fait que Hyoga ressente le besoin d'en parler. Je te le jure. Mais...

-Mais?

Shiryû laisse alors échapper un profond soupir et déclare, la voix tout à fait sérieuse :

-Eh bien, disons qu'à l'entendre disserter ainsi sur le moindre compagnon disparu, je remercie chaque jour les Dieux qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'adopter un phoque ou un ourson pendant son séjour en Sibérie...

* * *

**Tous les français aiment la France, c'est vrai, mais jamais la même.**

-Donc, comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncé plusieurs fois, ce n'est plus possible!

-Chevalier du Verseau, j'avoue que je ne comprend toujours pas les raisons de ton mécontentement.

-...C'est pourtant évident, non?

Sur cette question qu'il jugeait purement rhétorique, Camus reposa sa tasse de café sur le bureau du Grand Pope et se releva, faisant face au masque sombre et inexpressif qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements :

-Grand Pope, je suis Français.

-...J'en suis conscient. Et?

-Et j'ai un certain nombre de standards à maintenir! Après tout, je représente ce merveilleux pays au sein du Sanctuaire!

-Tu vois donc les choses ainsi...?

-Bien évidemment! Et je m'acharne à maintenir le plus haut niveau de classe, de savoir-vivre, de distinction et de bon goût pour faire honneur à ma fière patrie mère! Avez-vous la moindre idée du temps et de l'énergie que cela me demande quotidiennement? Ce n'est pas pour voir mes efforts réduits ainsi à néant! Me comprenez-vous maintenant, Grand Pope?

-Ehm... Eh bien, oui, je pense. Cela est fort fâcheux pour toi...

-Merci de vous en rendre _enfin_ compte.

-Oui, je comprends... Très bien, tu peux te retirer, Chevalier. Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires.

-J'y compte bien. Mes respects, Grand Pope.

Sur ce, Camus quitta enfin la salle du trône, un air fier et conquérant sur son visage hautain. Et Saga dans ses bons jours, caché derrière son masque de Pope, entama les cent pas dans la pièce de nouveau vide, tiraillé par cet odieux dilemme : cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il devait admettre que le Verseau était dans le vrai. Et qu'accéder à sa requête ne pourrait qu'être un bien pour l'humanité entière. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais que faire...?

...Soupirant avant de se rasseoir sur son trône, Saga se dit alors simplement que pour le bon développement de la culture Francophone en ce saint lieu, il était en effet préférable qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser de Misty du lézard. Définitivement.

* * *

**Rien de plus pathétique que le dérisoire.**

Déjà, tout paraît lointain autour de lui.

La douleur sourde de ses blessures semble se calmer. Le soleil ne l'éblouit plus. La voix du vieil homme pourtant à ses côtés, et les cris de l'enfant qu'il tient dans ses bras, lui semblent désormais si loin... La fin approche, et Aioros le sait.

Il croit distinguer, parmi le babillage précipité de ce vieillard affolé, quelques paroles rassurantes, la promesse de soins rapides... Il lui demande de tenir le coup? A quoi bon... Plus rien de tout ceci n'a d'importance, maintenant. Puisqu'_elle_ est hors de danger. Du moins, pour le moment. Il estime donc sa mission accomplie.

Il sent la main ridée et fatiguée lui agripper l'épaule pour le tenir éveillé, lui demander de répéter ses dernières paroles... Aioros ignore le geste, un peu agacé. De toute façon, il n'a plus ni la force, ni la volonté de maintenir son esprit en ce Monde.

Il aurait voulu oublier. Le visage déformé par la folie de cet homme qu'il avait toujours cru son allié. Le corps sans vie du Pope étendu à ses côtés. La face terrifiée de cette enfant bénie. Le regard froid de ce garçon qu'il avait pratiquement élevé et qui s'était juré de lui porter un coup fatal... En l'espace d'une nuit, il avait tout perdu. Pour elle.

Oh non, il était trop tard pour éprouver quelque forme de regrets : ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il lui faudrait se sacrifier en son nom. L'idée ne l'a jamais dérangé : c'est même préférable... Quel intérêt à vivre dans l'ombre d'un passé qu'il ne pourra plus rattraper? La mélancolie ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne veut pas être une victime : ce n'est pas digne d'elle. Ce n'est pas ce qui lui fera honneur.

Et cela, il le sait : les Dieux n'auront jamais besoin de victimes.

...Ses yeux se ferment enfin.

_Il leur faut des **martyrs**._

* * *

**Nul ami tel qu'un frère. Nul ennemi comme un frère.**

-Ikki, je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes vraiment ce que j'essaye de te dire...

-Je pense pourtant que tu t'es montré très clair. Et cela me rend extrêmement heureux.

Hyoga se retient. Il fait de réels efforts pour étouffer un soupir, un roulement d'yeux, peut-être même un cri de frustration. Il ne peut pas perdre la face, pas maintenant, ou tout ceci n'aura servi à rien. Alors il se calme, ou tout du moins il essaie, et croise ses mains devant son visage alors qu'il répète pour la cinquième fois au Phénix, qui l'encourage d'un geste de la main à parler :

-Ikki... J'aime beaucoup Shun.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je l'aime _vraiment_ beaucoup.

-Là encore, j'avais cru comprendre.

-Et il m'a clairement annoncé qu'il partageait ce sentiment.

-Fort bien.

-Tu te doutes donc bien où je veux en venir!

-Justement, non. Ça va faire bientôt une heure que tu me retiens dans cette discussion et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu cherches réellement à me dire.

Ceci étant dit, Ikki hausse à peine un sourcil lorsqu'en guise de réponse, Hyoga se lève violemment de sa chaise et abat ses poings sur la table basse, faisant trembler la totalité du salon, avant de s'exclamer avec colère :

-Bon sang, Ikki, je suis en train de te dire que j'AIME ton frère! Purement et simplement! Et je sais que ton consentement lui tient à cœur plus que n'importe quoi au Monde, et qu'il n'acceptera pleinement cette relation qu'avec ton accord! Alors, je ne te laisserai pas partir avant de l'avoir obtenu, un point c'est tout!

Et alors qu'il se prépare à une véritable explosion de cosmos, voir même à une illusion démoniaque dont seul le Phénix avait le secret, il a l'agréable et la totale surprise de voir le Phénix se relever à son tour, avec son éternel sourire bourru mais sympathique, pour lui apposer une accolade virile. Lui déclarant ensuite avec bonne humeur :

-C'était donc ça? Allons, Hyoga, tu ne pouvais pas me l'annoncer dès le début? Évidemment, que je suis d'accord!

Aussi heureux qu'étonné, le Cygne résiste à l'envie de se pincer la joue et s'écrie, aux anges :

-T-Tu es sérieux?

-Mais oui. Après tout, le bonheur de Shun reste et restera toujours ma première priorité, tu le sais bien!

-Ikki..., murmure alors Hyoga, la voix débordante d'émotion.

-Alors crois-bien que je suis plus que ravi qu'il soit capable de se faire des AMIS aussi proches, et que je consens totalement à une relation AMICALE entre vous : tu as ma parole, Hyoga!

Et savourant à sa juste valeur la mine dévastée du Cygne, c'est d'un pas léger qu'Ikki quitte finalement le salon de la Résidence Kido jetant au passage un regard d'avertissement à June du Caméléon cachée derrière la porte, cette dernière saisissant sans trop de mal que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui non plus qu'elle pourrait tenter sa chance, ni même attendre son tour...

* * *

**Il n'est rien comme la jalousie pour absorber un être tout entier.**

Pandore n'avait jamais été très appréciée parmi l'armée d'Hadès.

C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment qu'elle leur rendait bien : n'ayant toujours éprouvé que le plus parfait mépris pour les fantassins des incarnations divines lui ayant arraché famille et liberté, la jeune prêtresse des Enfers ne perdait jamais la moindre occasion de soulager sa peine quotidienne en se vengeant sur chacun d'eux. Et Hadès l'ayant placée contre toute logique au sommet de la hiérarchie de son royaume, elle profitait allègrement de ce pouvoir pour déverser rage et frustration sur quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin, défunts ou spectres, simples soldats ou juges des Enfers. Sans distinction. Et avec la même cruauté forcée.

Pourtant, depuis la Grande Résurrection, elle semblait avoir curieusement gardé toute sa violence et sa rancœur pour un seul homme, contre lequel elle s'acharnait sans le moindre répit : Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, Juge des Enfers.

Personne n'avait compris la raison de ce choix, et encore moins le zèle que déployait jour après jour la demoiselle pour lui infliger toutes sortes de tortures et d'humiliation verbale, devant public lorsque cela lui était possible. Ce qui avait scandalisé une bonne partie des habitants des Enfers, prêts à prendre la défense de leur maître jusqu'auprès d'Hadès s'il le fallait... et contre-toute attente, le juge les en empêcha, clamant qu'il gérait parfaitement la situation.

Au début, nombreux pensèrent que la Whyvern tentait simplement de garder une part d'honneur ou de fierté personnelle dans cette douloureuse épreuve... puis se rendirent vite compte que, subtilement et à sa façon, Rhadamanthe était bel et bien celui qui gardait l'avantage dans ces confrontations. Car peu importait à quel point la jeune femme se démenait pour le mettre à terre, peu importait l'énergie et l'imagination qu'elle concentrait pour lui faire perdre toute crédibilité, le juge finissait toujours par se relever. Digne et puissant, comme toujours. Et chacun de ses entretiens avec Pandore se terminait avec une révérence des plus ironiques, qu'il ne manquait jamais de ponctuer de diverses politesses que son regard moqueur démentait aussitôt. Mettant la prêtresse hors d'elle... jusqu'à sa nouvelle séance de défouloir.

Et si les spectres personnels de la Whyvern se réjouissait de cette position, en somme, de supériorité sur la méprisable jeune femme... ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la rage de Pandore s'était un jour tournée aussi brusquement et exclusivement vers lui...

Rhadamanthe l'avait su dès le premier jour. S'en était discrètement moqué. Et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à constamment rappeler à la jolie brune que _oui_, il avait compris. Et cela à grand renfort de sourires narquois qu'elle s'était jurée un jour d'effacer de son visage disproportionné.

Mais pas ce soir... Cela lui est encore une fois impossible. Et Rhadamanthe sourit de plus belle en remarquant la chevelure d'ébène à peine dissimulée au tournant d'un couloir, alors qu'elle l'observe sans plus se cacher.

Elle n'aura de cesse de le haïr.

Elle n'aura de cesse de le contempler avec dégoût et jalousie, serrant d'un geste presque tendre son trident contre sa poitrine.

...Car en ce moment-même, c'est autour de la nuque du juge que les mains du Dragon des Mers se sont liées...et non la sienne.

* * *

**Partie I :** **Rien ne tache et rien ne lave comme le sang.**

«Σε παρακαλώ! όχι λυπήσουμε... μην με σκοτώσεις!θα επανορθώσω! »

Les mots continuent de s'enchaîner. Ils sont confus, bredouillés à la va-vite, entrecoupés de sanglots : l'adolescent a les mains jointes devant son visage terrifié. Ses yeux débordent de larmes alors que ses suppliques se multiplient, plus désespérées à chaque seconde.

Lui, il a parfois encore du mal avec le Grecque quand on lui parle trop vite. Mais il comprend sans mal que ce garçon est en train de le supplier. C'est normal, après tout : toute le monde au Sanctuaire connait le sort réservé aux apprentis déserteurs. On l'évoquait aussi souvent que possible pendant les entraînements de groupes pour dissuader les plus jeunes.

Pour les lâches et les traîtres, c'était la même punition : une mise à mort immédiate. Aucun rite funéraire. Une honte éternelle attachée à leur nom. C'est ce qui attend ce jeune homme. Et il ne le sait que trop bien.

Pourtant, son bras levé en l'air, à l'aube de son huitième printemps, Shura hésite. Ce soir, la vie d'un homme se trouve entre ses mains... pour la toute première fois.

Derrière lui, il sent le regard de son maître, qui le fixe avec attention et sévérité. Comme toujours. Shura sait qu'il est temps... DeathMask avait déjà tué son premier homme il y avait un an. Aphrodite, quelques mois seulement. Et si cela n'avait guère éveillé sa curiosité, ses deux amis avaient tenu à lui faire part de cette première expérience. DeathMask s'était profondément excité, insistant sur la sensation de puissance qui s'en dégageait, et le désir absolu de renouvellement. Plus modéré, Aphrodite avait juste sourit, attestant que le meurtre était un acte captivant. «J'ai hâte que tu commences, Shura...», avait-il murmuré de cette voix creuse qui l'effrayait parfois.

Aujourd'hui, il regrette de ne pas avoir plus de détails. Ou de ne pas avoir posé cette simple question : comment faire, comment seulement se _convaincre_ de porter un coup qu'il sait déjà fatal face à un visage si désespéré, si suppliant, si... humain?

Son maître s'impatiente. Il ne le voit pas. Mais il sent ses poings puissants se resserrer, sa mâchoire se durcir. Il sait également ce que cela implique pour lui.

_Con Sangre la Letra Entra._

Sa devise n'a pas changé. Même après tout ce temps. **(a)**

Et plus que... la certitude? La volonté? ...Non. C'est bien la peur qui abaisse finalement son bras d'un mouvement sec, tranchant la complainte du garçon, sa voix s'éteignant au cœur de la nuit.

Une lame invisible fend l'air, l'espace d'une seconde... Et c'est la fin.

L'actuel Capricorne se détend. Ses poings se relâchent sensiblement. Et c'est un sourire fier et satisfait qu'il porte à Shura alors que ce dernier observe, comme fasciné, le torrent rougeâtre qui s'écoule à ses pieds, alors que la tête du fuyard commence à rouler en contrebas.

Il n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour son armure. Son héritier s'est découvert de lui-même ce soir. A l'instant précis où l'enfant devenu homme se penche légèrement en avant, trempant ses doigts sur le sol humide, envahi par l'odeur enivrante qui s'en dégageait, s'y laissant griser avec ravissement comme tant d'autres avant lui... pour ne plus jamais le regretter.

_Con Sangre..._

**XxXxXxX**

**Partie 2 :** **Pour l'amour d'une rose, l'on devient esclave de mille épines.**

Quand il fut amené pour la première fois jusqu'au Temple des Poissons, demeure qu'on lui imposa jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Aphrodite avait résumé cette expérience comme «désagréable». Impression sur laquelle nombre de ses prédécesseurs seraient tombés d'accord.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. La bâtisse entière était envahie par l'obscurité, l'air y était humide et chargé de poussière, pas le moindre son n'en ressortait, si ce n'était celui de sa propre respiration. La perspective d'une vie entière entre ces murs le désespérait.

Même les rares opportunités, missions ou réunions, où on l'autorisait à sortir de cette curieuse prison ne l'enchantait guère plus. L'armure pesait encore bien trop lourd sur son corps d'enfant. Les sourires s'étaient années après années effacés des visages de ceux qu'il avait autrefois reconnu comme des camarades. C'était pourtant dans l'ordre des choses... Il ne s'était jamais attendu à être heureux. Et pourtant, il aurait pu vivre avec ceci. Se résoudre à l'idée d'une existence recluse et solitaire, comme tous les autres. Mais... il restait un détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à passer. Et machinalement, il se déplaçait jusqu'à la sortie du Temple, contemplant d'un air absent les centaines de marches montant jusqu'au palais du Pope... et la montagne de ronces et de roses écarlates qui s'y était formée.

Aphrodite peinait encore à s'y habituer : les fleurs ne l'avaient jamais intéressés. Les roses n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais suscité la moindre curiosité chez lui. Pourtant, chaque Chevalier des Poissons avant lui avaient choisi ce curieux artifice comme décoration, symbole et arme. Une décision qui lui échappait encore... Lui ne voyait rien pertinent là dedans. Cela le dérangeait... La forme, la couleur, l'odeur. Ces fleurs n'étaient pas naturelles. C'était la seule chose dont il était certain.

Et une nuit, pourtant, il lui sembla comprendre. Quand risquant un œil par la minuscule fenêtre qu'on lui avait accordé dans sa chambre après une nouvelle insomnie, il les avait vu.

Ces fleurs carmins irradiaient au cœur de la nuit, teintant l'obscurité d'une lueur tamisée. Les ronces s'enroulaient en tresses de moins en moins grossières au milieu des pétales écarlates, répandant jusqu'à lui une odeur âcre, ferreuse, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et pourtant, il ne douta pas un seul instant de son origine, son regard se perdant pour une fois avec intérêt sur ce rouge d'une intensité fascinante.

Elles s'épanouissaient, nuit après nuit, s'élevant toujours plus haut sur les marches, épines dressées comme une alerte, les roses ne s'ouvrant plus que pour lui. Elles l'enveloppaient d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su définir : cette présence n'avait rien d'inhérente. Mais elle était réconfortante, aussi surprenant soit ce constat. Et quand la brise nocturne soufflait à travers les pétales, Aphrodite pouvait les entendre. Le murmure des fleurs l'envahissait, et il s'abandonnait totalement à leurs paroles :

_N'aie pas peur, Chevalier. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'es plus. Nous avons toujours été là pour ceux tombés avant toi... Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Nous resterons ici, à tes côtés. Les autres importent peu... Que pourrait t'apporter ce Monde, après tout? Ne les écoute pas. Reste avec nous. Ne nous trouves-tu pas jolies? Nous ne le sommes que pour toi... Et nous te protégerons mieux qu'Athéna elle-même. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Plus maintenant..._

_Car nous ne t'abandonnerons pas._

...Et pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles, Aphrodite se permit un sourire et dans un geste qu'il ne fut pas certain de maîtriser, glissa une tige entre ses dents, transporté par l'étrange saveur de cette nouvelle expérience. Et désormais, il en était sûr.

Il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de rien d'autre... Ses vraies amies étaient là, maintenant.

Et jusqu'à la fin...

**XxXxXxX**

**Partie 3 : Toute atrocité démarre dans l'innocence.**

-Ça ne me plaît pas, Saga. Vraiment pas.

-Et moi, je répète que tu te fais des idées. Tu ne peux proférer de tels jugements sans aucun fondement!

Aioros ne sembla pas convaincu. Il n'en fut même que plus soupçonneux alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau en contrebas, vers les arènes d'entraînement. Un regard que Saga suivit, pour tomber sans surprise sur l'épaisse tignasse du tout jeune Chevalier Cancer, paradant fièrement dans son armure récemment acquise sous les yeux admiratifs de ses deux amis. Pour le Gémeau, il était difficile de voir la moindre malice dans une telle attitude, surtout de la part d'un enfant qui n'avait même pas atteint les dix ans. Ce qu'il finit par faire remarquer :

-Il est parfois turbulent, mais c'est un bon petit. Laisse-le savourer un peu sa victoire...

-Je ne faisais pas référence à cela.

-Eh bien?

-Saga. J'ai assisté à la remise de son armure. Et à son épreuve finale.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

-Bien évidemment, tu n'y étais pas présent... Tout comme aux trois dernières réunions du Pope, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le ton était critique et Aioros s'en voulut un peu. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il se faisait du soucis pour cet homme qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire son ami, qu'il peinait désormais à reconnaître, jusque dans la moindre de ses attitudes.

Saga changeait. En bien ou en mal, il n'était pas capable de le dire... Mais le visage calme et souriant que lui offrit en retour le Gémeau, immédiatement démenti par son regard voilé, ne lui plaisait pas.

-J'ai l'esprit assez occupé en ce moment... Mais je me présenterai au prochain rassemblement, sois en assuré. Maintenant, revenons-en à...

-DeathMask.

-...Pardon?

-«DeathMask». C'est comme ça qu'il veut se faire appeler, désormais.

-Je sens que cela te dérange.

-Qu'un enfant de sept ans demande qu'on le nomme Masque de Mort, ça ne te dérange pas, toi?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Chevalier décide d'utiliser un surnom...

-...J'ignore pourquoi tu t'entêtes, mais je ne peux t'approuver. Je le répète, j'ai assisté au combat qui devait déterminer le porteur d'armure.

-Et que s'y est-il donc passé pour que tu ne digères pas cet affrontement?

-...Il a tué son adversaire, Saga.

D'abord, le Gémeau ne répondit rien.

Ce genre d'informations prenaient toujours un peu de temps pour être assimilées. Même avec le temps, même après toutes les horreurs auxquelles ils avaient tenté vainement d'échapper, cela ne changeait pas. La Mort gardait un impact réel sur eux... et cela rassurait Aioros. Peut-être était-ce là leur dernière occasion de garder une part d'humanité.

Saga prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux, chassant quelques pensées que le Sagittaire ne put deviner. Sur quoi il reprit, la voix paisible :

-C'est un grand malheur. Mais les circonstances exigent parfois ce genre de pertes, aussi cruelles soient-elles.

-Mais... T'entends-tu seulement parler? Les combats à mort ont été bannis du Sanctuaire voilà près de deux cent cinquante ans! S'il avait s'agit d'une réelle nécessité, crois-bien que je ne me retournerais pas l'esprit... mais cet enfant a tué de sang froid, Saga. Sans y être forcé. Et je t'assure qu'il n'en éprouve pas le moindre remord.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

Ce fut au tour du Sagittaire de garder un moment le silence. Leur conversation avait fini par attirer quelques regards et éviter une rumeur malvenue devint sa première priorité. Alors il évita la question, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour oublier sa dernière interaction avec le petit Italien... sans y parvenir, bien entendu.

Il avait lui-même ramené le corps sans vie de l'apprenti jusqu'aux baraquements. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être mis en terre, administrativement parlant. Il lui faudrait contacter le Pope, faire un rapport sur le décès, ajouter son nom à une liste qu'il estimait déjà bien trop longue... Ces choses-là prenaient parfois un peu de temps. Trop de temps pour abandonner le cadavre d'un apprenti au milieu d'une arène, sous un soleil cruel et à la vue de tous. Les gamins n'avaient pas besoin de ça, surtout pas en ce moment. Et puis le Cancer fraîchement nommé l'avait rejoint. Une moue quelque peu confuse sur son visage d'enfant, il avait demandé, avec une certaine appréhension, s'il pouvait voir le corps.

Aioros ne se rappelait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté. Avait-il voulu croire à un repentir sincère de l'enfant, un désir de faire son deuil, une simple preuve de sa culpabilité... Il ne savait plus vraiment. Mais impossible d'effacer l'effroi qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'après un examen de quelques minutes, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du petit Italien.

Un sourire agréablement curieux, satisfait. Fier de son accomplissement, voilà ce qu'il était. Et la seule raison de sa venue ici avait été de contempler une dernière fois son œuvre, le visage froid et figé retenant toute son attention, avant que le Sanctuaire ne se débarrasse du corps. Et au terme de son observation, l'enfant était reparti vers sa nouvelle demeure, ravi de cette expérience... et des prochaines qui s'annonçaient déjà.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle Aioros s'était désormais convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus rien pour cet enfant : s'il y avait encore une chance pour lui de revenir vers la lumière, lui seul n'y parviendrait pas... et s'il avait encore compté sur l'assistance de Saga, il savait maintenant que c'était un combat qu'il aurait dû mener en solitaire. Un constat bien trop sévère pour s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance... Mais si cela lui était encore possible, il ne laisserait pas d'autres âmes se perdre sur le sombre chemin qu'il avait choisi. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance de protéger Aphrodite... et de sauver Shura.

Sur cette résolution, il quitta les gradins sans prendre la peine de saluer Saga – il ne s'en sentait plus la force – et interpella les trois enfants, réclamant que les deux plus jeunes le suivent immédiatement sur un prétexte aléatoire. Et le Chevalier des Gémeaux, silencieux, observa les garçons se dire au revoir, le Cancer les faisant promettre de passer plus tard à son Temple afin qu'il leur expose un projet de décoration, puis Aphrodite grimper sur les épaules d'Aioros tandis que Shura glissait sa petite main dans celle du Sagittaire.

Saga ne fit pas un geste pour retenir leur départ. C'était bien inutile. Aioros finirait bien par comprendre que tout ceci n'avait pas de sens : comment pouvait-il seulement croire qu'il lui était possible de séparer trois êtres destinés à suivre la même route? ...Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Aioros était un peu simple d'esprit, mais c'était un homme bon. Alors tant pis s'il ne comprenait pas que ce qu'il nommait injustement mauvais chez le jeune Cancer... n'était rien d'autre que du _potentiel_.

Un potentiel brut qui devait être exploité au plus vite, pour le bien du Sanctuaire... et de ses propres projets.

En contrebas, «DeathMask» sentit le regard de Saga sur lui et releva la tête pour le soutenir, sans la moindre surprise. Parce que Saga, lui, voyait. Et comprenait.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux savait toutes les merveilles que l'esprit humain pouvait refermer si l'on s'y aventurait... et toutes les possibilités qui s'en trouvaient offertes. Il savait. DeathMask ne demandait rien de plus : et si Saga se proposait à l'entraîner plus loin, toujours plus loin dans cette errance, il était déjà certain de le suivre. Jusqu'au bout, s'il le fallait.

Alors il lui sourit sans la moindre retenue et s'abandonna à son seul jugement, s'amusant des rayons de soleil traîtres qui d'ici donnaient à la chevelure du Grec de multiples éclats blancs...

* * *

**[…] : Sanctuaire de la pensée pure.**

Milo détestait cet endroit.

Il n'y avait probablement passé que quelques minutes, mais il savait déjà sa décision irrévocable : plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds ici, même avec une lame plantée sous le cou.

Cette ambiance morbide était en train de le tuer à petit feu : ce silence ambiant et austère, ces yeux emplis de reproche qui se posaient sur lui dès qu'il avait le malheur de lâcher un soupir ou un simple toussotement, ces étagères débordant de... il frissonna lorsque le mot lui vint à l'esprit et se refit encore plus petit sur son siège, chassant ces ignobles pensées.

Et le pire dans tout ça... C'était que Camus, lui, semblait s'amuser. Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait traîné jusqu'ici, prétextant qu'après tout le Scorpion était toujours celui qui décidait de leurs lieux de rendez-vous et de leurs activités de couple. Milo avait été enchanté de l'initiative du Français et avait aussitôt accepté de lui laisser le monopole sur le programme de leur sortie semi-annuelle (le temps libre était une chose dans la profession de Chevalier, les autorisations à quitter le Sanctuaire en était une autre).

Mais, tout de même, un rencard à la bibliothèque, Milo avait la très légère impression que le Verseau s'était, une fois de plus, bien fichu de lui...

* * *

**L'hypocrisie est un hommage que rend le vice à la vertu.**

-C'est un spectacle honteux!

-Absolument!

-Aucun respect pour nous.

-Ni nos sentiments.

-Nous devrions mettre fin tout de suite à cette fantaisie de leur part.

-Et leur donner une bonne leçon!

-Ils mériteraient chacun la pire des punitions!

-Un châtiment ultime de notre part!

-Et immédiat.

-Alors allons les séparer!

-Tout à fait.

-Oui.

-Bien.

-...

-...

-...Vous ne vous êtes pas levé.

-Vous non plus, Chevalier.

-En effet.

-Hm.

-C'est fâcheux.

-Certes.

Silence.

-On leur laisse encore deux minutes?

-...Trois.

Et hochant alors la tête d'un commun accord, tiraillés entre un mélange de colère et de fascination déplacée, Camus du Verseau et Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern se détournent l'un de l'autre et rapportent leur attention sur l'écœurante et savoureuse prestation offerte par le Scorpion et le Dragon des Mers, lancés dans un langoureux baiser et une étreinte passionnée que leur état d'ivresse respectif leur ferait probablement oublier dès le lendemain. Pour le plus grand bonheur de leur compagnons, qui ne se l'avoueraient probablement jamais...

* * *

**Comprendre est le commencement d'approuver.**

-Saga... Je crois que l'on doit parler.

Saga prit son temps pour répondre à cette remarque : avant toute chose, il remercia Mû qui venait de remplir à nouveau sa tasse de thé, gratifiant le jeune Bélier d'un regard d'une émouvante tendresse, puis se décida à faire face au visage anxieux que lui présentait Camus lorsque l'Atlante repartit vers la cuisine :

-Et parler de quoi donc, mon jeune ami?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le rappeler?

Et comme pour répondre lui-même à sa question, le Verseau se pencha légèrement en avant pour se faire plus discret et, d'un geste main répété, désigna à deux reprises Kanon des Gémeaux, assis à la table de la cuisine, une petit livre entre les mains, qui remercia Mû d'un bref signe de tête lorsque ce dernier vint également lui proposer à boire avant de retourner s'occuper de Kiki. Saga haussa un sourcil :

-Eh bien quoi, Kanon?

-Je ne suis pas tranquille, Saga, voilà tout.

-Si je puis me permettre, je te trouve un peu injuste, Camus, le réprimanda Saga en s'assombrissant. Tu m'as pourtant accordé un pardon total et immédiat après notre retour à la vie. Tu ne peux donc point en faire autant pour mon frère?

-Vous n'avez pas les mêmes antécédents.

-Et pourtant nous partageons la même part de culpabilité. Et de regrets.

La réponse était calme, mesurée. Tout ce que l'on était en droit d'attendre de Saga des Gémeaux... mais son ton était irrévocable : pour des raisons assez évidentes, il avait mis un point d'honneur à défendre constamment son frère jumeau une fois les choses mises à plat entre eux. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour tirer un trait sur le passé... sans toutefois y parvenir, jugeait assez honnêtement Camus. Mais il ne pouvait passer outre ces petites marques d'affection, fragiles, parfois maladroites, dont les jumeaux se gratifiaient mutuellement : et briser cette harmonie si durement acquise l'aurait certainement anéanti. Après tout, il lui arrivait de les comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais ses craintes se devaient d'être exprimées. Peut-être aussi bien pour Saga que pour Kanon :

-Saga, je te prie de me croire : j'ai cru au repentir de ton frère, sincèrement. Milo n'a cessé de m'en convaincre. Hyoga lui-même a longuement insisté jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de lui donner une chance. Et je l'ai fait.

-...mais?

-Mais tu reconnaîtras qu'un homme, avec un tel passé, qui décide aujourd'hui de fréquenter un spectre après avoir juré fidélité à Athéna, c'est une attitude plus que suspecte.

La mâchoire de Saga se crispa considérablement et sa main se resserra autour de la tasse, manquant de la briser : Camus venait d'aborder le sujet considéré tabou. Il ne l'ignorait pas.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de soutenir le regard du Gémeau, prêt à subir une nouvelle séries de critiques s'il le fallait. Ce ne serait pas un sujet qu'il serait prêt à abandonner aussi facilement. Et tant pis s'il était désormais le seul à entrevoir un semblant de menace chez l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il voulait juste savoir. Il _devait_ savoir. Et si cela signifiait se mettre à dos l'un des seuls amis qu'il lui restait...c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à accomplir.

Néanmoins, Saga ne s'énerva pas. Levant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres, il prit deux gorgées qu'il avala consciencieusement, comme pour l'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit déjà bien tourmenté... et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour répondre, platement :

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que... je me suis violemment opposé à Kanon sur ce choix de partenaire.

-J'avais cru le deviner, en effet.

-Non, je tiens à ce que tu comprennes, Camus. Je n'aime pas Rhadamanthe. J'essaye de ne pas le détester, mais cela me demande des efforts personnels quotidiens. J'ai appris à croire en cette paix en somme fragile, mais tout comme vous, moins je fréquente les spectres, mieux je me porte. Et pourtant...

-Pourtant?

-C'est... difficile pour Kanon, depuis qu'il est revenu au Sanctuaire. Si on lui a pardonné, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il s'est pardonné lui-même. Je pensais vraiment que l'amitié de Milo lui suffirait à se sentir mieux, alors oui, à le voir «convoler» avec un spectre, je n'étais pas ravi, loin de là... mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, tu sais.

-...Il est «heureux», là? Questionna Camus d'un air moqueur, avisant le visage fermé et presque irritable du cadet des Gémeaux, le nez toujours plongé dans son petit ouvrage alors qu'il en tournait une page.

-Et dire que _toi_, tu oses me faire une telle remarque! S'amusa Saga en voyant Camus se renfrogner sous le poids de la vérité. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Il sort beaucoup plus. Il semble moins anxieux. On arrive à se parler normalement, maintenant... et j'ai presque l'impression qu'un jour, on pourra faire abstraction sur toutes ces années gâchées. Mon frère est revenu à jamais à la lumière. N'en doute pas.

Inexplicablement touché par cette confession, Camus choisit prudemment de ne pas y répondre. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à comprendre, pour la première fois, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Que Saga et Kanon avait besoin l'un de l'autre pour gérer leur futur, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas. Les Gémeaux étaient ainsi, et il lui faudrait l'accepter.

Et retenant à peine un sourire vaincu, il releva les yeux vers l'ex-Pope qui lui rendit la même expression :

-Et puis je suppose que ce juge n'a pas «que» des mauvais côtés... Après tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient vraiment à mon frère, même s'ils m'affirment le contraire dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ils ont l'air heureux, ou tout du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus... Et puis, il lui a donné l'envie de se cultiver! A force de lui prêter des livres, Kanon a fini par essayer... et comme tu peux le constater, il ne l'a pas regretté!

-Je vois ça, rétorque le Verseau sans chercher à cacher sa surprise.

Après tout, il avouait sans le moindre scrupule considérer la majorité du Sanctuaire comme composée d'individus à la limite de l'illettrisme et du néant culturel...

-Et tu ne trouves pas à redire sur des lectures communes entre ces deux-là?

-J'y ai pensé, avoua Saga avec un brin de gêne. Mais j'étais à des lustres de la réalité : ce ne sont que d'innocents récits romantiques.

-...Des histoires d'amour ? ! S'étonna de nouveau le Verseau, cette fois très clairement.

-Qui l'eut cru de la part d'un être aussi bourru, n'est-ce pas? Mais il suffit de lire les titres : des romans plus charmants les uns que les autres! Et Kanon y passe des nuits entières lorsqu'il n'est pas parti avec lui... Alors, non, Camus. Je ne suis plus inquiet. Je n'ai plus de raisons de l'être. Mon frère m'a été rendu, lavé de tout péché et ambition impure. Et je n'oserai rien espérer de plus pour être heureux.

Alors Camus se tut. Cette fois-ci, il en était certain : la discussion était close. Et ce constat, étrangement, le satisfit. Milo avait parfois raison : à force de voir le Mal partout, il finissait par passer à côté de l'essentiel... A savoir un repentir sincère et total, qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnu. ...Et aujourd'hui, il pensait en avoir le courage.

Sur quoi, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la cuisine, s'amusant à la vision du Gémeau plongé dans quelque histoire à l'eau de rose, imperméable à son entourage, ses bras eux-mêmes reposant sur une petite pile de livres ne demandant qu'à être ouverts. Et un franc sourire fleurissant sur son visage pale, envisageant sans trop y croire une séance de littérature comparée, il inclina la tête en avant pour distinguer le titre de l'œuvre entre ses mains ou des autres ouvrages sur la table...

...

Le sourire devint grimace.

D'abord, il vit «_La Fille de Rappaccini_», posé non loin de sa chaise. Suivi de «_La Maison des Feuilles_» au sommet d'une petite pile. A leur suite trônait «_Une Fille comme les Autres_», bien en évidence près de sa tasse. «_L'Idylle de la forêt_» s'ajouta à son champ de vision, sous le bras de Kanon, près à être lu en suite directe.

Et entre les mains du Gémeau concentré et absorbé, un petit livre à moitié entamé, couverture blanche éclatante où s'étalait en belles lettres rouges :

«_Le Cœur Révélateur_»

Silence.

-...Saga?

-Oui?

-Je crois que l'on doit parler. **(b)**

* * *

**Y a t-il pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir?**

-Dites, maugréa Shura en reposant son verre d'un geste débordant d'irritation. J'avais promis de me montrer coulant en vue de la situation... mais vous n'avez pas l'impression de dépasser un peu les limites de ce qui est acceptable?

Ses interlocuteurs réagirent à peine à son discours, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de s'éclaircir plusieurs fois bruyamment la gorge, sans succès, puis de claquer à nouveau son verre sur la table. En vain. Sous ses yeux profondément blasés, Aphrodite et Deathmask.

Ou plutôt, le Poisson assis sur les cuisses du Cancer, ses bras passés autour de son cou dans un baiser indécent.

...Ou plutôt, la bouche du Suédois complètement gluée à celle de son partenaire, dans une tentative de reproduction peu élégante d'une scène de film d'amour bas de gamme et qui s'apparentait désormais davantage à un documentaire animalier. Spectacle peu ragoutant pour un Capricorne qui avait toujours tendu vers l'austérité.

Et ce fut finalement par pitié pour son visage écœuré qu'Aphrodite consentit à retirer sa langue de la bouche de l'Italien, dans un bruit de succion qui répugna encore davantage l'Espagnol, et lui déclara, sa voix limpide :

-Oh, désolée, Shura, c'est fort indélicat de notre part : dire qu'en plus, c'est moi qui t'ai invité... mais peut-être voudrais-tu que je m'occupe également de toi?

Et à cette charmante proposition, Shura fut enfin en mesure de prendre une décision : regardant une dernière fois les deux chevaliers d'un air sidéré, il quitta son siège, puis le Temple des Poissons quelques secondes plus tard, sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades... qui ne s'éternisèrent pas, leur activité buccale décrite précédemment ayant probablement repris de plus belle.

Entamant alors une descente rapide et forcée de l'escalier zodiacal, le Capricorne se frotta les yeux, contenant avec peine son exaspération : bon, certes, il s'énervait pour rien. Après tout, DeathMask et Aphrodite n'avaient officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous que depuis quelques semaines. Et vivant au Sanctuaire depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il connaissait malheureusement trop bien les tendances qu'adoptaient les jeunes couples, en ces lieux (à ce sujet, on était en droit de se demander si Milo et Camus ne formaient pas un jeune couple depuis maintenant huit ans...). Et si Shura s'était réjoui du bonheur désormais promis à ses deux meilleurs amis, sans pour autant se voiler la face sur la flopée d'emmerdes qu'allait attirer un tel partenariat, il aurait espéré un peu plus de considération de leur part : bon, d'accord, il restait peut-être l'un des derniers célibataires endurcis de ce foutu Sanctuaire, mais ces deux hommes ayant été à ses côtés depuis ses plus jeunes années, ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il se sentait, tout simplement, délaissé? Près de vingt ans passés ensemble jour après jour... Pour se retrouver un beau matin derrière eux. Oh, bien sûr, il s'en était douté. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela se produirait... mais cela ne l'avait jamais ennuyé de repousser l'échéance.

Et maintenant... Il se retrouvait seul, comme prévu. Il soupira : après tout, Aphrodite avait peut-être eu raison, pendant toutes ces années, de l'inciter à se trouver quelqu'un sur place... ne serait-ce que pour combler la solitude, d'une manière ou d'une autre. ...La belle affaire! En dépit d'un certain nombre d'occupants fort agréables à regarder, ça commençait à se faire franchement rare en partenaires potentiels ou même en célibataires, dans le coin.

Si ses premières attentes s'étaient dirigées vers la gent féminine, il avait vite déchanté : les seules femelles à la présence stable ici? Deux ravissantes guerrières d'Argent... une première si revêche que même un homme désespéré n'en aurait guère voulu et une seconde jalousement gardée par un Lion fort peu accommodant et pas vraiment prêteur. Un projet qu'il avait vite abandonné.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à rechigner sur le charme, peu importe sous quel sexe il s'incarnait : on était en Grèce, après tout! Mais bon, d'un côté, le Bélier qui partait tous les quatre matins sous n'importe quel motif s'exiler dans son Tibet natal et de l'autre, le Taureau si niais qu'il semblait impossible d'aborder la moindre conversation à double sens avec lui... Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps.

Les Gémeaux? Saga, l'ange démoniaque et Kanon, le démon angélique... à moins que ce ne fut le contraire. Définitivement, non... Surtout qu'il avait la claire impression qu'à en choisir un, il se mettrait à vie le second sur le dos.

Shaka, il préférait ne même pas y penser : la simple idée d'imaginer le Chevalier de la Vierge dans une relation impliquant des contacts humains lui semblait, pour une raison ou une autre, complètement surréaliste. Quant au Vieux Maître, malgré son adoration plus qu'évidente pour les bêtes à cornes, il doutait fort de parvenir un jour à susciter la moindre forme d'intérêt chez lui.

Quant aux derniers concernés, Scorpion et Verseau... Shura étouffa un rire : celui ou celle qui se mettrait un jour en travers de cet improbable duo n'était pas encore né, ça, il pouvait au moins le garantir. Et quand bien même cela venait à arriver un jour, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau... Et lui tenait encore à la sienne.

Une affaire décidément bien compliquée, se dit-il en arrivant finalement vers son Temple. Mais peut-être se tracassait-il pour rien... Après tout, le seul et unique amour d'Athéna lui avait suffi pendant toutes ces années : pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant? Un sentiment humain n'égalerait jamais la tendresse d'un Dieu.

Vraiment, avec cette satisfaction, l'amour de sa vie aurait pu se trouver devant ses yeux depuis des années sans même qu'il ne le remarque!

-Eh bien, Shura, tu rentres seul?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, se retourna aussitôt... et se détendit instantanément face au visage limpide et souriant d'Aioros du Sagittaire. Qui revenait probablement du Palais du Pope et avait repris la même route que lui sans même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Et même si les souvenirs encore douloureux de quelques étapes de sa vie qu'il aurait bien aimé effacer, il appréciait la présence discrète et amicale de cet homme.

-Bonjour Aioros, répond-il donc en inclinant vaguement la tête. Pourquoi une telle surprise, si je puis me permettre?

-Disons qu'il a toujours été rare de te voir te déplacer au sein du Sanctuaire sans nos chers DeathMask et Aphrodite. Où sont donc tes amis?

-Quelque part, en train de se happer mutuellement la gorge. Du reste, cela m'importe peu.

-...Oh.

Aioros ne posa pas d'autres questions et ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. C'était là un autre trait de sa personnalité que Shura affectionnait. Le Sagittaire sourit :

-En ce cas, tu es seul?

-Oh, tu as remarqué...

-Quelle tristesse, un jeune homme comme toi qui finit sa journée sans personne!

-J'imagine que ça fait parti des aléas de la vie, répondit sans trop de conviction l'Hispanique. Tu as une quelconque solution pour y remédier, c'est ça?

-J'allais y venir..., murmura presque son aîné.

-Hm?

-Disons qu'en vue du navrant abandon que tu viens de subir et sachant que de mon côté je n'ai rien à faire du reste de mon après-midi... Que me dirais-tu si je te proposais de la passer ensemble?

Aioros se vit dévisager un long moment par son jeune pair (attente aussi agréable que frustrante) avant d'obtenir un semblant de réponse : les solitaires avaient besoin de temps. Les Capricornes, n'en parlons pas. Aussi, ce fut une fort plaisante surprise de voir finalement Shura lui rendre son sourire et de rétorquer, avec une sincérité désarmante :

-Je te dirais que ce serait avec un grand plaisir.

Le visage du Sagittaire s'illumina encore davantage.

-Mais que je décline : j'ai encore des choses à faire et même si ta compassion me touche, j'estime que tu mérites mieux que de gâcher de précieuses heures en ma compagnie. Bonne fin de journée, mon ami!

Et se détournant pour continuer sa route vers sa bâtisse, ce qui lui épargna au passage la mine complètement déconfite de son voisin du dessous, Shura se mit à repenser à DeathMask. A Aphrodite. A leur bonheur absurde. A Athéna, aussi. ...Et à son éternelle recherche, qu'il n'estimerait probablement jamais fructueuse.

Oui... avec autant de pensées au quotidien, la chance de sa vie aurait pu se trouver devant ses yeux depuis des années!

Sans même qu'il ne la remarque...

* * *

**On ne soigne pas tous les malades avec les mêmes remèdes.**

-Bon alors, tu viens?

-...Non. On arrête.

-Mais tu n'as même pas essayé!

-Et je sais que ça ne marchera pas! Alors, désolé... mais non.

Rhadamanthe ravala tant bien que mal un grognement agacé, jetant un regard lourd de reproches au Dragon des Mers qui lui faisait face. Et qui baissa un brin la tête, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était sincèrement navré... mais le spectre ne tomba pas dans le piège. Il était bien trop énervé pour s'attendrir maintenant.

-Écoute, Kanon. Nous avons fait bon nombre de progrès ensemble, toi comme moi. Je suis plutôt satisfait de la tournure que prend notre relation...

-La ferme, marmonna le concerné, se détournant une fois encore.

-Mais, continua Rhadamanthe sans lui prêter attention. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu souffres d'un réel handicap.

-Je n'ai aucun problème!

-Kanon... Tu as peur de l'eau.

Voilà. La phrase tant redoutée ces derniers mois avait finalement été prononcée. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kanon de l'ignorer délibérément, fixant avec obstination le mur pour ne pas avoir à y répondre.

Rhadamanthe soupira : bien évidemment, Kanon avait toutes les raisons de développer une forme d'ablutophobie, et personne n'aurait songé à remettre en cause le réel impact que Sounion avait pu avoir sur lui. Il arrivait parfois encore à Saga d'en pleurer, d'après certains...

Alors le juge s'était montré clément: que Kanon préfère s'enfermer dans le Temple des Gémeaux plutôt que d'accompagner DeathMask et Milo au bord de la mer, il le concevait sans mal. Qu'il n'aime pas les jours de pluie et les évite autant que possible, il pouvait également le comprendre. Bon sang, il s'était même trouvé indulgent lorsqu'il avait compris que pour se laver, l'ex-Général se balançait à toute vitesse une bassine d'eau sur le corps, savonnait sévèrement peau et cheveux, se renversait une deuxième bassine et restait ensuite autant que possible à l'écart de la salle de bains. Mais que le simple bruit d'un robinet, la course d'une goutte d'eau contre sa nuque ou une photographie d'océan déchaîné suffisent à le faire sursauter voir même glapir, Rhadamanthe avait craqué. Et lui avait annoncé clairement qu'il allait tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette angoisse, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé mentale : fréquenter un psychotique au quotidien ne lui disait rien.

Et plus par contrainte que par réel choix, Kanon avait accepté... et le regrettait amèrement, aujourd'hui :

-J'avais cru comprendre qu'on gèrerait ça progressivement...

-Non. Je t'ai dit que tu ne serais pas seul à gérer ça. Nuance. Alors, prouve moi à nouveau que tu es quelqu'un de vaillant et viens. _Tout de suite_.

Kanon ne bougea pas, se contentant de jeter un bref regard à son interlocuteur, debout dans la cabine de douche, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, alors que lui se prostrait dans un coin de la pièce, en boxer, tentant d'analyser cette curieuse mise en scène. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Même la main du juge, tendue amicalement vers lui, ne l'encourageait pas. Que Rhadamanthe veuille l'aider, il le comprenait... mais il n'avait absolument pas envisagé les choses ainsi.

Le juge commença à s'impatienter :

-...Bon. Très bien. Tu ne veux même pas essayer? Libre à toi. Mais moi, j'abandonne aussi. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aider si tu ne veux même pas guérir. Alors, dernier avertissement : je te donne exactement dix secondes pour attraper ma main, si tu veux vraiment tenter de t'en sortir. Sinon, je suppose que tu peux renoncer au dernier semblant de normalité que ta vie aurait pu avoir. Dix.

-Rhad'...

-Neuf.

Le compte à rebours lui fit l'effet d'un vent glacial, et il ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet imbécile ? ! Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu outre-passer ses souvenirs, mais comme ça, en une seule étape? Non, la plaie était encore trop récente.

A tel point que même maintenant, ses paupières simplement closes, il lui semblait les revoir... les sentir de nouveau. Les parois glacées et irrégulières de cette grotte sinistre. Les barreaux sur lesquels il s'était acharné en vain. Et les vagues qui montaient plus haut, toujours plus haut, sans plus lui laisser le temps d'hurler à l'aide. D'espérer que quelque chose, quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

De n'espérer rien de plus qu'une main à saisir...

Sans même réfléchir, son corps prit l'impulsion pour lui. Et dans un ultime élan de volonté, ses yeux tourmentés s'ouvrirent à nouveau alors que, sans plus y penser, il s'emparait avec panique de la main du blond et se jetait sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Impossible de dire si sa réaction avait été anticipée ou non, mais Rhadamanthe le réceptionna sans le moindre mal, referma prudemment la cabine derrière lui et sans plus attendre enclencha le jet d'eau tiède sur eux. Un puissant frisson agita le corps du Gémeau :

-Eh..., murmura le juge. Est-ce que ça va?

Kanon ne répondit pas. Mais plusieurs minutes de silence total s'écoulèrent. Il n'était toujours pas sorti, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme normal. Et ce fut avec un pale sourire qu'il releva finalement la tête vers l'insupportable blond, qui lui répondit aussitôt par un regard apaisé avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, se débarrassant au passage de sa serviette et du sous-vêtement déjà trempé du Grec.

Rhadamanthe se permit alors à son tour un sourire : avec le temps avec BEAUCOUP de temps, il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait Kanon, et ce dans ses moindres mécanismes de réflexion, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Mais la seule façon de vivre avec un manipulateur était, tout bonnement, d'apprendre à manipuler à son tour. Et ce sous tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne.

...Et franchement, faire subtilement passer la simple mais irrésistible envie d'une douche à deux pour une pseudo-séance de thérapie de couple, il s'estimait assez fier de lui.

* * *

**La raison, le jugement, viennent lentement. Les préjugés accourent en foule.**

-Regarde... Les voilà.

-Incroyable, ils osent encore se montrer en public après ça?

-Ils n'ont donc aucun honneur!

-Une telle dépravation en ces lieux... Quelle honte!

Les regards dégoûtés fusent sur eux. L'insupportable murmure s'étend à travers les arènes, comme impossible à contenir. Ils voient les moues révulsées, ils sentent les gestes obscènes dans leur dos. Mais ils ne font rien. Ils ne réagissent pas : les colporteurs auraient été trop contents... autant se croire au dessus d'eux.

Relevant les épaules avec peine et faisant appel à tout ce qu'il lui restait de fierté, Aiolia reprend sa route, feignant de ne pas remarquer son entourage et la tension qui s'en dégage... tout en tenant par la main Marine de l'Aigle, marchant derrière lui, renvoyant le regard froid et inexpressif de son masque à tous les autres chevaliers qui les contemplent avec dégoût.

Et Camus, assis un peu plus haut sur les gradins, ses épaules enserrées entre les bras de Milo, ne peux que soupirer devant cet affligeant spectacle, se lamentant pour une fois à haute voix :

-De l'hétérosexualité au Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Vraiment, je crois que la corruption n'admettra jamais de limites.

* * *

**La vieillesse est impitoyable.**

«_Clack_!»

-Euh... Mon amour?

-Oh, par tous les Dieux, quoi _encore_, Dohko?

-Je suis désolé... Mais je crois que c'est fichu aussi pour cette nuit.

-...J'espère très sincèrement que tu plaisantes, quand bien même ce serait de très mauvais goût.

-Crois-bien que j'en suis le premier navré, mais...

-Mais quoi! Bon sang, Dohko, je me suis montré patient regardant ta... «condition». Néanmoins, sans être aussi exigeant que notre cher Milo sur le sujet, sache que j'ai également mes besoins. Et que pour une fois, ils aimeraient bien être satisfaits!

-Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est très honteux pour moi aussi ? !

-Oui, et ça ne change rien! Que le Misopethamenos n'est rajeuni que ton apparence physique, c'est une chose! Mais tu as bien été capable de te battre contre une armée de spectres, non? Alors, un peu de vigueur, s'il te plaît!

-Shion! L'urgence et le drame de la situation m'avaient poussé à...

-Et elle n'est pas dramatique, la situation, là ? !

-Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de recevoir l'assistance d'Hadès dans le processus de résurrection!

-Ne change pas le sujet. J'ai assez attendu, Dohko. Je pense avoir toléré toutes les excuses : crises de fatigue soudaines, rhumatismes, impuissance chronique...

-SHION !

-Je ne dis que la vérité! Et j'en passe. Alors, j'aimerais savoir quelle excellente excuse tu vas encore me trouver pour nous foutre en l'air une nouvelle soirée!

-...

-...Tu t'es claqué le dos, c'est ça?

-Désolé... Tu peux faire chercher le médecin pour moi, sil te plaît?

Poussant un profond soupir, Shion se dégagea néanmoins des bras tremblants de la Balance, à la recherche de quelques habits rapides à enfiler pour rejoindre au plus vite l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, tout en se faisant l'amère réflexion, après un dernier regard pour son amant meurtri et honteux étalé sur le matelas, qu'accepter les invitations de plus en plus fréquentes d'Aphrodite à lui rendre quelques visites nocturnes dans son Temple constituerait finalement une solution de secours à sa situation des plus acceptables...

* * *

**La tendresse, c'est seulement de la cruauté qui se repose.**

Deuxième prison des Enfers

-Ce que je peux aimer cet endroit... On est bien pas vrai, Minos?

-Tout à fait, Eaque. Comme nous avons de la chance d'avoir un si bel emplacement aux Enfers...

-Se tenir la _main_ au milieu d'un somptueux champ de fleurs, que demander de plus!

-Hmm... Peut-être pouvoir passer mes _bras_ autour de tes épaules, mon cher.

-Laisser nos _doigts_ s'entrelacer...

-_Toucher_ tes cheveux...

-Et _caresser_ ta peau...

-Comme j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, mon cher...

-Et moi donc, si tu savais...

Sur quoi les deux juges interrompirent finalement leur dialogue, échangeant un sourire complice, puis se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'autre côté du champ, feignant avec une magnifique hypocrisie la surprise et s'exclamant vivement :

-Oh bonjour, Orphée, nous ne t'avions pas vu!

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

Et ce fut avec un ravissement à la hauteur de leur méchanceté qu'ils avisèrent la réaction du chevalier d'argent qui, leur renvoya un visage furieux... avant de reprendre sa tâche d'un air blasé. A savoir, fixer une nouvelle couronne de fleurs sur les cheveux de sa bien aimée, en attardant un regard des plus frustrés sur ses bras et son corps sublime pris dans la roche, des pieds jusqu'à la poitrine.

* * *

**Un film, ça ne se finit pas. Ça s'abandonne.**

-Ah non, putain! Pas ce soir encore, j'en ai marre de tes conneries!

-«Mes» conneries? Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'était ton idée, à la base!

-Ouais bah, jamais j'aurais proposé si j'avais su!

-C'est toujours pareil, avec toi! Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux et des dès que je commence à m'impliquer dans tes projets, tu abandonnes.

-Navré, j'avais oublié de prendre en compte ta bizarrerie ambiante...

-Eh.

-Et tes goûts plus que discutables.

-Kanon!

-Non, j'insiste, Rhad' ! J'ai vu des trucs étranges dans ma vie, inutile de te rappeler! Mais ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai eu ma dose. Alors, ce soir, pas de gamins extrémistes politiques, pas de _road trip_ entre psychopathes, pas de triangle amoureux muet et pas de sociétés futures pseudo-dystopique où on écoute encore du Beethoven! Merci, bonne nuit.

Et sur cette résolution, Kanon se leva du canapé et quitta le salon du juge sans se retourner. Laissant le maître des lieux abandonné devant la télévision, jaquettes éparpillées entre les mains.

Rhadamanthe grogna : décidément, ce dragon était impossible! Après tout, il ne l'avait poussé à rien... Bon certes, c'était bien lui qui avait proposé au Grec de prendre le temps de découvrir la riche et merveilleuse culture de son pays, mais les faits étaient là : Kanon était celui qui avait voulu commencer cette «initiation» avec le cinéma, sans doute par flemme de visiter tel musée ou monument en compagnie du spectre. Ce que, dans l'absolu, Rhadamanthe pouvait comprendre...

Mais tout de même, se dit-il sans parvenir à masquer un sourire alors qu'il replaçait les boîtiers sur l'étagère, s'engager dans une découverte cinématographique de la Grande Bretagne sans en avoir appréhendé ni étudié la controverse et l'inexplicable étrangeté? Kanon aurait bien tout le temps de regretter cette impulsion... peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de cette vie. **(c)**

* * *

**Le souvenir de la honte passée préserve l'honneur de l'avenir.**

-Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. J'étais sceptique au début, mais finalement...

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment! Par contre... J'ai comme l'impression que tous ne partagent pas cet avis.

Sur cette remarque, le spectre, le marina et le chevalier, comme pour débuter une mauvaise blague, échangèrent un regard puis tournèrent discrètement la tête. Au milieu de cette ambiance justement festive ayant suivi le traité de paix bien trop longtemps reporté, Athéna bavardait joyeusement avec ses deux oncles sans avoir l'impression d'y risquer sa peau (pensée rafraichissante sur laquelle elle avait dû faire abstraction depuis quelques millénaires), Juges et Pope échangeaient salutations respectueuses, même les soldats de chaque domaine semblaient s'être pris au jeu et tentaient d'établir une conversation parfois bancale les uns avec les autres. La soirée battait son plein, dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Et malgré ça, volontairement en retrait, adossés contre un mur, cinq guerriers affichaient une face digne d'un enterrement, refusant catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit ou de se mêler à l'euphorie générale.

Et dans ce curieux rassemblement, on pouvait voir Geki de l'Ours, Misty du Lézard, Bian de l'Hippocampe, DeathMask du Cancer et Valentine de la Harpie. Ce qui ne tarda pas à susciter son lot de questions chez les trois observateurs :

-Quand même, quelle attitude curieuse en ce jour béni.

-Peut-être ne sont-ils pas d'humeur à célébrer...

-Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas pour eux. Ils n'osent pas trop se mêler à la foule... Je pense qu'il va juste leur falloir un peu de temps pour digérer leur honte, voilà tout.

A cette explication, les deux autres se tournent vers le Saint d'Athéna, qui arborait un sourire d'une profonde indulgence à l'égard des concernés aux mines déconfites :

-Que voulez-vous dire par là?

-Je crois que ce soir, il se sont devinés un point commun qu'ils n'auraient pas été mécontents d'ignorer. Et ce jusqu'à la fond de leur vie.

-Comment cela?

-...Eh bien, vous reconnaîtrez qu'il n'y a rien de glorieux à se découvrir les seuls guerriers au Monde à s'être un jour pris une dérouillée par Seiya de Pégase...

Et frappés par cette terrible révélation, ses interlocuteurs hochèrent tristement la tête et lancèrent à leur tour un regard empli de pitié aux cinq malheureux exclus.

* * *

**(a)** «Avec le sang, la leçon est retenue» : devise Espagnole utilisée à l'époque pour désigner la pratique des châtiments corporels dans les établissement scolaires.

**(b)** Je suppose que pour vraiment apprécier cet OS, il est nécessaire de connaître un peu les livres évoqués (j'ai bon espoir qu'internet puisse fournir de bons résumés). Mais je me suis toujours amusée des titres de livres mille fois trompeurs.

**(c)** Là encore, ce drabble est sans doute plus amusant si on arrive à reconnaître les films en question. Je pense que pour certains, vous y parviendrez sans trop de mal.


End file.
